The JoshShannonLawson triangle
by Goshstorywriter
Summary: This was published in small parts on the Channel Ten Rush forum site, towards the beginning of season 2, before the Josh/Shannon/Lawson triangle developed,based on what info had been hinted at in media releases and how I thought the dynamics could unfold.


**1**

At some later stage

Josh pulls off his tight blue shirt.

Shannon catches a glimpse of his back, muscles rippling from months of work-outs and swimming.

He sees her look.

Josh grabs Shannon as she goes to walk away.

"Come on then....... you know you want it..... "

It's a dare.

**2**

Shannon looks at him seriously. He is expecting her to shrug and walk off. She has been checking him out for months now but never made any move. He'd said things before to provoke her. At first he was annoyed with her, the new girl, checking him out. She was nothing like Grace, she didn't know Grace, what he and Grace had shared.

But recently he hadn't minded as much.

It was months since he had had sex. He hadn't cared for a long time, couldn't stand the thought of someone touching him and it not being Grace. It was a bitter thought. The memory of her touch, her sweet smile. He thought of her constantly. He strived to remember her voice. He had thought of asking Leon to put some TR footage together of Grace, to keep the sound of her voice, that smile, but he couldn't ask Leon for any favors.

Time passing dimmed the bitterness.

He became fond of Shannon as a partner, a valued member of the team, she was sure of herself, fair, not playing power games like Stella. He had started to feel that he could trust her as a friend. He noticed the closeness between her and Lawson, something had happened before, they were too easily familiar although he wasn't sure yet if they had been lovers. It was possible.

So today, when he caught Shannon checking him out again, he figured he had nothing to lose, tackle it head-on, get a reaction for a change.

So he dared her for a reaction; "Come on then…. You know you want it" He hadn't planned this, thought it through, it was pure Josh-reaction. Throw the idea out there, see what happens.

He wasn't expecting what happened next.

**3 **

Shannon moved over to in front of him. He could feel her warm breath. She was also half-dressed, in a bra and TR pants. He couldn't help but notice the curve of her breasts, rising and falling. Now he was expecting her to kiss him, as Grace had so long ago.

But she didn't kiss him. Shannon reached out and undid his belt, all the while staring at him, he returned the stare, waiting for the moment when she would stop, give in, start laughing and walk away. She didn't stop, she started touching him, Josh gasped in pleasure and surprise, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, giving in. Shannon continued until he was groaning in pleasure. Anyone might walk in to the changeroom…… Josh had no idea what was going on anymore, he hadn't felt this good in months. She brushed up against him now, her breasts against his chest, he opened his eyes and kissed her, grabbed her back, pulled her closer and they moved over into the shower cubicle, shutting the door behind them.

In the shower cubicle, the sounds and smells of work all around them. This was not the sex of intimacy, of love. It was a release. They both knew this.

After the brief, fulfilling passion that he had known with Grace, the last months had been a torment for Josh. He often slept on the lounge in front of the tv. He found his bed too lonely and empty but he didn't want to take another woman there to fill the empty space, not yet.

He certainly found Shannon attractive, she was a beautiful, striking woman, but he didn't really know her yet, their relationship was a friendly work relationship, no questions about private life, no probing questions of interested partners, potential lovers.

The release of the physical act of sex was what he needed. The feel of soft feminine curves against his body overwhelmed him. He became absorbed in the moment.

Shannon had been tempted by Josh for months. She didn't find his personality appealing, couldn't even get to know him properly, he was so guarded. But physically it sent shivers through her body when she had seen him undress. Her professionalism slipped, she found herself staring at him, his body was gorgeous, raw, masculine power. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to run her hands over his chest, back, buttocks, grab him, brush up against him. So when he dared her, again her professionalism lapsed and she took up his invitation. She wondered how far she'd get before he pulled out, pushed her away. But he hadn't stopped her and now she realized how pent-up his emotions and physical presence was. The sex was raw and intense, she could hardly gasp for breath. It wasn't soothing nor loving but it released so much built-up energy on both sides.

When it was over, Josh had turned and left abruptly without looking back at her. She understood, this was not going to get caught up in emotions, questions. It was physical and she was adult enough to not demand anything.

**4**

Josh and Shannon's working relationship continued as normal, in fact it was improved, she didn't feel the need for furtive glances at him in the changeroom, not that she stopped looking, but it was out in the open now. He didn't try to seduce her, send her flowers, cupcakes or silly notes. He treated her fairly as a mate, one of the team. He respected her professionally. Occasionally she caught a killer smile from him but she tried not to let it get to her.

Lawson noticed a subtle shift in their relationship but put it down to Josh accepting Shannon as one of the team.

Stella and Michael were still too caught up in their own little world of sex, recriminations, jealousy and power play, to notice what might or might not be going on amongst the rest of the team.

Josh started dating, Camilla, the girl from the airport, she had tracked him down. Josh couldn't believe it, how she had managed to find him was a mystery and she wouldn't tell him her secrets. He was rather intrigued. Camilla was fun, sweet, a friendly smile, a good laugh. Josh enjoyed relaxing with her over a beer and a game of pool. But it lacked the chase, the seduction, the convincing that he had had to go through to get Grace. It was far too easy and it didn't challenge him. He was a man who loved a challenge and at first Grace had seemed an impossible challenge until slowly he found himself ensnared, his world in turmoil, and then she was gone.

So Josh had a bit of light-hearted fun with Camilla, enjoyed himself, until she started making some serious requests and then that was the end of it.

Shannon watched Josh's behaviour with a clinical eye, aware of some of the history with Grace, she realized he was still a man with a broken heart. She wasn't about to try any mending herself though.

**5**

After Josh broke it off with Camilla, he started coming out with the team after their shift. They usually went to the local and played some pool to relax before heading home. Shannon regularly joined in, she was a good pool player.

Today's shift had started out quiet but when they became involved in a violent domestic, things went wrong. Shannon was doing a good job negotiating, Josh had sent her in, confident of her ability to calm down the situation whilst Josh and Dom stood with weapons drawn. Shannon had gained Josh's respect. But the man was unpredictable, later Josh couldn't forgive himself, he should have seen it coming and should have gone in with force not negotiation. The man had lashed out at Shannon and brought her to the ground with one swift hit. Josh and Dom had reacted quickly and contained him. Josh looked down at Shannon as he and Dom struggled with the man.

Josh; "Shan…. you ok ?"

Shannon doesn't respond immediately, her head is aching and she reaches up with her hand.

Josh; "Shan ? "

Shannon; "Yeah…I'll survive"

Dom now has the guy cuffed and on the ground. Josh comes over to Shannon as she stands up wobbling, he grabs her arm as she sways. The whole room is spinning and she is bleeding from the forehead.

Josh; "Here…sit down.." he says firmly with concern in his voice, his arm supporting her back as she shakily sits down. The man is taken away and the ambos come in to deal with Shannon and the woman involved in the domestic. Shannon is given the all clear and sent back to base with the others, her wound patched up, she sits in the back seat, leaning against the window. She has a huge headache. Josh looks at her through the rear view mirror from time to time.

Back at base,they fill out their incident reports and Shannon finds some nurofen which helps. They go for a drink to wind down. Shannon calls it quits fairly soon on and Josh offers to drive her home. She is surprised with herself when she accepts his offer. Her headache has gone and she feels pretty light-headed.

**6**

When Josh pulls up outside Shannon's apartment, he parks the car, turns off the ignition and looks at her. He's not sure what to do, he'd like to kiss her again, but she's had a rough day and he figures she might just like to be alone.

Shannon smiles at him. "Does this mean you would like me to invite you in ?"

Josh; " I dunno… are you inviting me in ?"

Shannon; "If you are up to it"

Josh; "If I am up to it ?"

Josh turns his head away from her and smiles to himself in amusement. He likes that she keeps surprising him, he's never sure where things are heading. Maybe they aren't heading anywhere ? Just take it as it comes. Suits him.

Shannon opens the car door and gets out, leaving it up to him to choose to follow or not. He quickly follows her, still concerned about her; "You right ? " he says. Shannon; "Sure, I'm not an invalid you know !" He follows her up the stairs. She turns around to look at him over her shoulder, smiling. Josh comes up and stands behind her as she fumbles with her keys in the door. He wraps his arms around her waist and breathes down her neck. His hand brushes the hair off her ear before his lips slide across it. She finally gets the door open. Her heart is racing, she can hardly remember what has happened today, its becoming a bit of a blur but right now she's enjoying herself immensely. As Josh comes in he shuts the door firmly behind him. Shannon tosses her bag and keys on the floor but before she can move, Josh is already behind her, reaching under her blouse and pushing her up against the wall. Shannon throws her head back and sighs as he pulls open her blouse, his hands clasping her breasts and his lips running across her neck and chest. Somehow she manages to return his kisses and she pulls off his jacket, tugging at his shirt. Josh mumbles into her ear; "where's the bedroom?" as Shannon pulls him in the direction. They leave a trail of clothing along the hallway.

Once in the bedroom Josh doesn't notice his surroundings, he's completely absorbed by Shannon. She's not like Grace and he appreciates that. She is bolder and more confident. She has a very athletic body and even after a minor head injury she is still full of energy. She's an even match for him. There is no time to pull off any bedcovers or slip in amongst the sheets, he pushes her down onto the bed removing the last of her underwear, his naked torso leaning over her, muscles rippling under her hands, Josh continues to kiss her breasts and neck, his hands moving down across her body. Shannon is driven crazy by his touch and close presence. She pulls off his underwear, running her hands over his toned buttocks, pulling him closer ! Josh holds off for as long as he can, until she is moaning his name and pulling at his body.

Insert Underbelly scene here !

Josh finishes by taking Shannon gently in his arms, her head leaning against his hairy chest and he lies back staring at the ceiling thinking about Grace. Shannon feels his arm stroking her back and notices his absent-minded look. She doesn't say anything.

**7**

Lawson pulls Shannon aside after work one day.

Lawson; "Drinks on me, Shan"

Shannon looks a bit surprised; "Ok then" and they walk across the road to the local.

Lawson gets them both a beer and sits back down, they take a drink, a bit of chat about the day follows before Lawson broaches the subject.

Lawson; "I noticed you and Josh seem to be getting on well". He raises his eyebrows at her.

Shannon; "That's right"

Lawson; "He doesn't often warm to newcomers that quickly."

Shannon; "How long have you known him ?"

Lawson; "I haven't worked closely with him for long but I've known him for a few years now."

Shannon; "He's very guarded."

Lawson; "He has his reasons, he's been through a lot ……. heavy family stuff and… then Grace."

Shannon looks at Lawson for a minute. "Is what Stella said true ? They were having an affair ?"  
Lawson; "I knew Stella would fill you in pretty quick…"

Shannon smiles; "I would've worked it out myself sooner or later anyway but she wanted to spread the word first !"

Lawson shakes his head.

Shannon; "I can see he's still shaken up by her death."

Lawson; "That's right, she meant a lot to him, it wasn't just 'an affair' as Stella might tell you."

Shannon nods.

Lawson; "Look Shan…. just….. don't play with fire, you'll get burnt. That's all I can say."

Shannon; "I know what I'm doing"

Lawson; "Are you sleeping with him ?"  
Shannon; "Is it any of your business ?"

Lawson nods; "Fair enough then."

Shannon; "Don't worry about me, I can look after myself, I don't have any illusions about Josh."

Lawson; "No…. I didn't think you would."  
Shannon; "You know me well." And she smiles at him.

**8**

Josh and Lawson chat scene at a gym.

Lawson; "Shannon's fitting in well now…"

Josh grunts. He's lifting weights, with Lawson watching.

Lawson; "She's pretty good, I gotta admit, that negotiating she did the other day …"

Josh stops and stares at Lawson, wondering where this is going.

Josh; "Yeah, she did ok "

Lawson; "you seem to be getting on fine with her…"

Josh; "You two already know each other don't you. That's why you wanted the other chick"

Lawson shrugs.

Josh; "You had something going with her didn't you."

Lawson shakes his head in annoyance; "Did she say something ?"

Josh smiles….. "No… I just thought…from the way you speak to each other, too familiar from the start"

Lawson; "Christ, who else noticed ?"

Josh shrugs.

Lawson; "Yeah alright then…"

Josh waits.  
Lawson; "We trained together for a while, couple of years ago."  
Josh; "Trained ? "

Lawson; "We did some training in negotiating together, went away on a camp for the training."

Josh; "Never heard you talk about her before."  
Lawson; "Well no, we didn't go out together.."  
Josh; " Looked like more than just work colleagues to me."  
Lawson; "So…. We had a good time at the camp……had a few beers on the last night and…"

Josh; "I see !"

Lawson; "We might have caught up a few times later on… but that's all"

Josh smirks.

Lawson stares at him, considers whether or not to say anything.

Lawson; "You're sleeping with her aren't you."

Josh smiles and shakes his head.

Josh; "I wouldn't put it that way… but yeah we've hooked up."  
Lawson; "What are you doing ?"

Josh; "Enjoying myself."

**9**

Lawson goes home that night to a quiet apartment and the tv, take-away dinner. Its been a few months since he had that fling with Jacinta, she had mesmerized him, thrown him but it wasn't going to last the distance. He needed someone calmer and more stable, more predictable.

He is annoyed with Josh now.

He can't stop thinking about what Josh said.

Clearly Josh and Shannon are sleeping together but Josh is fairly coy about it.

What does he want from Shannon ?

It's not like it was with Grace.

They barely even look at each other during their shift, they seem to get on well as work mates but no more.

Its so subtle that even Stella hasn't noticed anything, as far as Lawson can tell.

What is Josh doing ?

This could get nasty, Lawson thinks. If Josh is just using Shannon for sex then dumps her. But Shannon's a tough girl, not the type to be blinded by her own feelings. Isn't she ?

How well do I know her ? Lawson thinks to himself. Not as well as I'd like to.

Lawson shrugs, and turns on the television in an effort to distract himself. But at the end of the night he finds himself in his empty bed, and its Shannon that he's thinking about.

**10 **

Josh and Shannon start seeing each other more frequently after work, but always at Shannon's place.

Shannon; "Shall we go to your place tonight ?"  
Josh; "Nah… its too messy, bachelor pad you know."

The truth is different, Josh is actually a fairly neat bloke at home, but he still associates that apartment with Grace. He even has a photo of her, framed and prominently placed on his bedside table.

Shannon is suspicious. Despite her best intentions, she is starting to like Josh too much. The sex has been great, but she's finding herself thinking about him too much now, he's invading her peaceful single oasis. She thought that she could control it, just stay friendly and enjoy herself but she finds herself thinking about him constantly. Josh is oblivious to this effect that he has on women, he doubts that Shannon would think about him that much, she seems in control. He thinks she's too sure of herself and what she wants, to let herself fall in love with him.

But is Shannon really in love with him ? This is a question that worries Lawson and its effecting his friendship with Josh. When the two go to the gym together Lawson thinks about it, when Josh invites Lawson over for a beer and footy on tv, Lawson wonders if Shannon has been there and how often.

Lawson has convinced himself that Shannon is falling for Josh and that Josh doesn't care to notice. Although he can't identify any real evidence for this, he's become convinced in his own jealous mind.

Then one day there is an innocent conversation in the car.

Stella has a dig at Josh; "You're so damn neat for a man Josh ! "

Shannon looks up from the back seat with interest.

Josh denies it; "No I'm not "

Lawson; "Yes you are Josh, admit it. Come on, I was at your place only last Saturday and the whole joint looked like you'd hired a professional cleaner ! Never seen such a neat bachelor pad in my life !"  
Josh grimaces at all this information shared in public, although he has completely forgotten his lame excuse to Shannon so he doesn't realise what is going through her head right now.

Shannon; "So Josh's apartment is spick and span is it ?"  
Lawson is astonished. So she hasn't been there ! "Ah… yeah" he mumbles in reply.

Josh; "Got something else to talk about people ?"

**11 **

Lawson still won't admit to himself just how much he likes Shannon. His friendship with Josh is at stake and even though he has doubts about Josh's motivation in pursuing Shannon he is trying to ignore what is happening, or what he thinks might be happening.

Then an incident occurs at work which changes everything.

Called to a violent incident, the team corner two men in an old building. They search the area on foot. The men are desperate and unpredictable and the team don't realise just how serious the situation is. Shannon and Josh are in a pair, searching the building when Josh is distracted by a noise below and is momentarily separated from Shannon as he leans over a balcony to investigate. Shannon isn't far from him, but out of his view and one of the men approach from another direction. Seeing Shannon but not Josh, he knocks her out and drags her off with him, as a hostage. Josh hears a noise and turns back.

Josh; "Shannon ? "

But he can't see her.

Leon calls in; "Josh, where's Shannon gone ?"  
Josh; "She was just back here a minute ago……. She's gone !"

Lawson cuts in; "What ? Gone where ? Josh ?"  
Josh; "She was here …"  
Lawson; "Did you leave her alone Josh ?"  
The anger and recrimination is evident in Lawson's tone.

Josh; "I'll find her"  
Lawson; "You'd better !"  
Leon has a chuckle to himself.  
Lawson; "Leon, what about her radio ? camera ?"  
Leon; "Off…"

Kerry was standing behind Leon during this exchange.

Kerry; "I'm coming out there"

Lawson; "It's under control Kerry"  
Kerry; "You know its not Lawson, she wouldn't switch off her radio.."

Lawson swears and starts moving towards Josh's location.

**12**

Moments later Dom notices some activity outside.

Dom; "There's a car out there, someone's getting in a car, north entrance !"

Dom and Stella start running towards the car.

Dom ( whilst running ); "Two males …. and…. Oh shit…. They've got Shannon…. He's dragging Shannon into the car !"  
Lawson; "**STOP HIM !**"  
Stella and Dom draw their weapons at the car, shoot at the tyres. The car only makes it a couple of hundred metres, then Shannon falls out the side onto the gravel and the car comes to a stop. Dom and Stella surround the car, yelling at the occupants. Lawson is the first to get to Shannon, she's unconscious and injured. An ambulance is called.

Josh comes running out as well and helps Dom and Stella arrest the men, looking over at Lawson with Shannon. Josh doesn't approach them but watches.

Lawson is beside himself with concern for Shannon and anger at Josh's complacency. Josh deliberately hestitates to enquire after Shannon and busies himself with arresting the two men. He doesn't want the whole team witnessing him worrying over her like a lover even though he is concerned for her. He figures that Lawson has it under control and he'll leave it with Lawson. Its noticeable that Dom and Stella inquire after Shannon but not Josh and this only serves to further infuriate Lawson.

The ambulance arrives and Lawson lifts Shannon onto a stretcher. It looks like she has a broken arm and she is grazed from the fall. She has regained consciousness but is in pain. Lawson tries to reassure her and holds her hand until she is safely in the ambulance. Then he angrily strides over to Josh. Kerry turns up at the same time as the ambulance and is witness to a rare scene - Lawson losing his cool, and at Josh.

**13**

Josh steels himself for the dressing – down. He's expecting a Lawson lecture about protocol and looking out for your team.

Lawson yells right in Josh's face; "Where is your head ? What were you doing back there ? Going off for a stroll and leaving your team mate in danger ? Do you ever think of anyone else ? Are you part of a team or are you on a one-man mission ?"

Kerry raises her eyebrows in amusement.

Josh is a bit put out, its more fiery then he expected from Lawson who has turned around and is about to walk away in anger.

Josh; "She's a big girl, she can look after herself, get herself out of most tricky situations… I don't know what…."

But before he can finish his speech, Lawson turns around and strikes him across the chin. Josh stumbles back and then strikes back at Lawson. They have to be pulled apart by Kerry, Dom and Stella.

Lawson is furiously yelling and has to be held back by Dom; "You let your team down Josh… you let HER down…"

Josh points at him and angrily lashes back; "That's right, that's what this is all about isn't it… its about you and Shannon."

Dom, Stella and Kerry can't believe what they are hearing.

Josh walks off for a while to calm down. He's astonished at Lawson's tirade and if it wasn't Lawson he'd go back and belt him even in front of Kerry. But he respects Lawson even now.

Kerry pulls Lawson away, over towards her car.

Kerry; "Alright, get in, calm down a minute."

Lawson reluctantly follows orders, sits in the front seat fuming.

Kerry watches him and thinks about what she just witnessed.

Lawson; "Don't say anything…."

Kerry; "Don't say what Lawson ?"

Lawson shakes his head in disbelief.

Kerry; "What did I just see ? A lapse of professionalism, two senior officers fighting ! "

Lawson shrugs.

Kerry; "Fighting in public, in front of other cops, ambos……"  
She pauses and looks at him.

Kerry; "You two fighting over Shannon are you ?"

Lawson; "He left her alone ! You saw what happened to her today ! It could've been any of us "

Kerry; "Yes… but what is this really about Lawson ?"

**Part 14 **

Following the incident Josh and Lawson return to base in separate cars. They avoid each other. Kerry calls Josh into her office for a talk.

Josh walks in and glares at her, ready to leave at any moment. He's already changed out of his uniform and is itching to escape. He doesn't say anything, leaving it to her to start.  
Kerry sighs.  
Kerry; "How do you want to play it ?"  
Josh frowns; "Play it ? "  
Kerry; "You could have him for assault....."  
Josh scoffs; "He's a mate !"  
Kerry; "Ok "  
Josh; "I want to take the rest of the week off"  
Kerry is surprised; "Really ? If anyone should be taking time off, its Lawson"  
Josh; "I need some time away, to clear my head..."  
Kerry wonders to herself exactly what Josh would do with a week off.... go to Bali ?  
Josh continues; "Lawson needs some space and it'd be better if I wasn't here"  
Kerry; "What exactly is going on with you two ?"  
Josh shrugs.  
Kerry; "No seriously, as your boss I think I need to know because its already impacting on my team."  
She glares at him.  
Josh hates having to tell her.  
Josh; "I really don't know how much I could say... on Lawson's behalf.... but it appears that he has a thing for Shannon....."  
Kerry; "and...."  
Josh; "Well..... Shannon and I might have....."  
Kerry; "I see..... some alpha-male jealousy, hey ?"  
Josh glares at her; "So can I have the rest of the week off ?"  
Kerry; "yeah...alright then... So does this mean that you and Lawson can still work together ?"  
Josh; "I think so...."  
Josh goes to leave.  
Kerry; "Josh...."  
He turns around.  
Kerry; "Just out of curiosity..... what are you going to do with your week off ?"  
Josh; "Get in the car.... get as far away as possible and go surfing."  
Kerry; "Surfing.. hey ?" ( sounds surprised ).

**Part 15 **

Lawson watches Josh leave. He has mixed feelings but right now he knows that he doesn't want to speak to nor see Josh. He's relieved that he's gone. Wonder what Kerry said to him ?

Lawson thinks to himself;. What a sh** day this is turning out to be. I could've killed Josh for what happened to Shannon.

But on the other hand he has to admit to himself that he can't lose this friendship, its too important to him.

Dom walks in on Lawson.

Dom; "You right mate ?"

Lawson; "Yeah … "

Dom; "Got anything you want to tell me ?" ( trying to be helpful )

Lawson looks at him for a sec. considering the question.

Lawson bitterly replies; "Well, I think you know it all now, don't you ?"

Dom shrugs; "Its just guesswork"

Lawson; "Keep it that way, you don't want to know all the details… and tell Stella I don't need to her blabbing about it either"

Lawson walks off into the communications room.

To Leon he says; "Heard from the hospital yet ?"

Leon; "Ah… yes. She has a broken arm. They're just keeping her in tonight for observation…" Leon taps his head.. "you know…. Head injury"

Lawson nods; "broken arm…. How many weeks off will that be ?"

Leon; "We can draw pretty pictures on her cast !"

Lawson; "Yeah… whatever Leon"

**Part 16 **

Kerry calls out; "Lawson… can I see you in here a minute ?"  
Lawson goes in and shuts the door.

Leon watches proceedings.

Kerry; "So how are you going to play it ?"  
Lawson; "Yeah alright…. I regret how I reacted but he…."

Kerry stops him before he lists all the things that Josh has done wrong.

Kerry; "Where's your cool, calm, collected persona Lawson ?"

Lawson rolls his eyes; "Can't always be perfect "

Kerry; "Wow. .. well that was some kind of imperfection I witnessed today !"

Lawson; "Rub it in why don't you "  
Kerry waits.

Lawson; "I presume you had this little chat with Josh already ? I saw him leaving."  
Kerry nods.

Lawson; "Well ?"  
Kerry; "He doesn't want to take it anywhere"  
Lawson nods.

Kerry; "He's going on a holiday"

Lawson; "WHAT ?"

Kerry; "Taking the rest of the week off"

Lawson; "That's not like him"

Kerry; "This isn't like you"

Lawson; "Well, I guess things should calm down then….. Josh away, Shannon off for a few weeks…"  
Kerry; "So does this mean that I can't have all 3 of you together on my team ?"  
Lawson ; "**Your** team ?"

**Part 17 **

Lawson changes into civvies and gets in his car. He sits a while, thinking.

Half an hour later he pulls into the hospital carpark and buys some flowers from the shop. He gets in the lift.

Lawson tentatively walks into Shannon's room.

Shannon is surprised to see him. She is sitting up, her arm in a sling and her injuries bandaged.

Shannon; "Lawson !"  
He offers her the flowers.

Shannon; "Ah…thanks ( pleasantly surprised )

Lawson; "How are you feeling ?"  
Shannon; "Well…bit of a headache ! " She laughs. Lawson smiles but can't laugh it off, he has memories of Grace in hospital with a headache.

Lawson; "Yeah… its been a rough day" ( he sighs sadly )

Shannon notices the sad look on his face.

Shannon; "Why ? What else happened ?"  
Lawson is reluctant to tell her. Shannon didn't see the fight, she was unconscious, then being attended to by the ambos, she wasn't too observant of her surroundings !

Shannon; "Lawson ?"

Lawson turns his back to her and looks out the window. " I lost my temper. I hit Josh. "  
Shannon; "**You** lost your temper ? !"

Awkward pause.

Shannon; "Well…. That's unusual !"

Lawson turns around and looks at her, to see her reaction to this news. He notes that she doesn't ask if Josh is ok.

Another quiet pause while he waits for her to enquire after Josh.

She doesn't.

Lawson; "Josh is taking the rest of the week off…… apparently."

Shannon; "Oh !..... apparently ?"

Pause.

Lawson; "Well…. So I heard."

Shannon; "Sorry to hear you two aren't talking then."

Awkward pause.

Shannon; "Look…. You know.. I meant what I said before about Josh, we're **not** a couple. It doesn't really mean anything."

Lawson; "It ?"

She doesn't reply, just looks at him.

Lawson; "You don't need to……" ( he was going to say explain )

Shannon; "Yes I do, I've been lying here thinking. He still loves Grace and he's not ready to move on…… And I'm not the right girl for him anyway."

Lawson nods. He can't look her in the face now.

Shannon; "So I hope things are going to return to normal for you two…..by the time I come back !"

Lawson nods; "When do you go home ?"

Shannon; "Tomorrow morning, why ?"  
Lawson; "Need a lift ?"  
Shannon smiles; "Sure"

**Part 18 **

The next morning Lawson arrives at the hospital promptly. Shannon is discharged and he carries her bag to the car. Kerry had delivered her clothes from her locker yesterday afternoon.

It's a quiet drive home. Lawson isn't sure what to talk about, so he puts a CD on. Shannon likes the music and sings along to it. She's feeling better today. Lawson catches a glimpse of a smile out of the corner of his eye.

He carries her bag in.

Shannon; "You want a coffee ? I'm having one."

Lawson; "Sure"

Shannon; "Oh…its good to be home"

Lawson; "You were only there one night !" as he looks around her sunny apartment.

Shannon; "That's true !"

She makes the coffee.

Lawson; "I have to start my shift in an hour. What are you going to do today ?"

Shannon; "I'm pretty tired actually. Think I'll rest."

Lawson; "You've got quite a few weeks of resting before you.."

Shannon; "Yeah that's true, its going to get very boring !"  
Pause.

Lawson; "You got someone to come check on you ? Entertain you ?"  
Shannon; " I thought maybe you might consider visiting me from time to time."

Lawson smiles; "Take you out for the day ? " He was about to say 'like an old granny' but thought better of it at the last minute.

The coffee is ready. They sit on the balcony in the sun.

Lawson; "Somehow, I don't much like the idea of work now"

Shannon; "Swap places with me !"

Lawson; "I gotta go now"

He hugs her goodbye.

Lawson; "No, don't get up, rest. Call me if you need anything."

Shannon; "I'll remember that"

**Part 19 **

Lawson finds it difficult to keep focused at work that day, his mind is still on a sunny balcony. They have a quiet day which makes it even worse. He feels that if he were occupied he would stop thinking about her. He resists the temptation to call or text her several times during the day. Lawson is cautious, he treads carefully, doesn't barge in like Josh, but Lawson has more at stake here.

Shannon sleeps a lot and watches some tv. She recently bought the DVD of an American cop show, Flashpoint, and enjoys watching it even though its too much like work. There is one particularly hot cop in that show and she can't get enough of him. All the same, she finds her mind wandering to Lawson and how kind and understanding he has been to her lately. Perhaps she might think about Josh as well……..

She is asleep on the lounge late in the afternoon when there is a knock at the door. She has to move the sleeping cat to get up and answer it. It's Lawson. Even though he managed to not call or text all day, he wants to check on her on his way home. Shannon smiles at the gesture and lets him in.

Lawson; "Sorry… you were asleep ?"

Shannon; "Oh.. just a little cat-nap, with the cat on the lounge !"

Lawson; "You don't mind me popping in to see how you're going ?"  
Shannon; "Of course not, have a seat." And she moves the cat out of the way.

Lawson sits down.

Shannon goes to make a coffee, and he gets up abruptly. "Let me help" he says. "You've already made me one coffee today !" Shannon smiles at him.

**Part 20**

Lawson continues to visit Shannon throughout the week, or they text each other. Dom and Stella notice that Lawson is receiving a few texts at work, but he is coy and won't reveal anything.

On the weekend, they go see a film together and share a beer or two afterwards. It's not quite like a date. He avoids asking her for dinner in case it sounds like a date and she wonders what might be going on. They get on well as friends and enjoy each other's company, laughing together, they are very relaxed in the pub as they discuss the film amongst other things.

They avoid discussing work or Josh. They both know that Josh will be back on Monday. The truth is that Lawson is nervous about Josh's return.

Lawson escorts Shannon back home, to the front door of her apartment. He sees her inside. She gives him her gorgeous smile. She's had enough beer to feel relaxed but not drunk. Lawson mumbles something about how he should get going, its late. She looks him in the eye. He is entranced, he wouldn't mind staying… he considers it…

Lawson takes a step closer to her. The cat sulkily watches the intruder from the safety of the lounge, wondering if it will be kicked off again…. Lawson kisses Shannon on the lips, it's a tender, tentative kiss, just a hint of possibilities, then he stops and withdraws.

"I gotta go" he says. She isn't surprised, they've been through this before, years ago. She smiles at him, she's not disappointed, he'll be back. "Ok then" she says and lets him out.

**Part 21 **

**Monday **

Lawson has steeled himself with a strong coffee. He hates dealing with this kind of interpersonal relationship dramas….. yes he's a trained negotiator but he'd rather it were someone else's problem not his. He's hoping they have a busy day.

Josh nods a neutral hello at Lawson when he arrives an hour later. Lawson nods back.

Everyone is intrigued as to what Josh has been up to all week. Josh walks in to the changeroom to see Dom and Stella.

Dom; "So, where have you been hiding ?"

Josh smiles.

Stella teases; "I think…. Maybe he went somewhere like Bali !"  
Dom; "He **does** have a bit of a tan…."

Josh; "Not much chance of getting a tan in Victoria……"

Stella; "Ahhhh….. so he didn't even go interstate !"

Dom to Josh; "Well ?"

Josh; "You're imagining the tan"

Stella; "Come on then, out with it"  
Josh; "I just went surfing, that's all…….Great Ocean Road……got a mate in Apollo Bay…"

Stella; "I didn't know you surfed !"

Dom; "Oh Stella, there's a lot you don't know about Josh !" poking her in the ribs as he leaves the room.

On his way to join the others, Josh walks past Leon at his computer.

Josh; "So any news on Shannon ? She alright ?"

Leon; "Yeah, she's just resting with a broken arm, should be back for light duties soon."

Josh; "Good to hear."

Now that Josh knows how she is, he doesn't need to ask Lawson.

He rejoins the others, they have nothing to do yet, no calls have come in. It's the waiting game. Exactly what Lawson doesn't want to be doing today.

Josh arrives as Stella asks Lawson about Shannon. It's purely co-incidence that he walks in at that moment.

Stella; "So Lawson, how's Shannon going ?"

Lawson; " How would I know more than you ?"

Stella is put out and stumbles a bit; "Just… ah… well, you're the boss and …….you've been getting a fair few text messages lately so….."  
Lawson ; "So ?"  
Stella looks over for support from Dom, she knows he thinks the messages are from Shannon too, but he's not going to support her on this, he glares at her.

Stella; "Well….. just… I thought maybe she…."  
Lawson; "Keep your mind on the job Stell, Leon is the communications hub, go ask him.:

Josh is watching the exchange with interest.

Lawson wonders why Josh doesn't care enough to enquire after Shannon, but he's not going to inform Josh now that Stella has made such a point about it. Yes the messages are from Shannon but they're not going to get confirmation from Lawson any time soon.

Only Kerry knows he took her home from hospital and its staying that way.


End file.
